Lost With The Opposite
by Maymist
Summary: Both Iris and Cilan have gotten seperated from Ash, considering Ash had insisted on chasing this Pokemon, and the two seem to be lost in this maze-like forest. How will they fare? Wishfulshipping
1. Chapter 1

"Ash, wait!" Iris called towards the naïve trainer who was now running after a Pokémon he had just recently encountered in the forest they were in.

Ash seemed to brush off her words, sprinting even faster after the Pokémon, thinking that his two traveling companions would catch up eventually, and he disappeared off into the forest.

He had left both Cilan and Iris standing there awkwardly in the middle of the forest.

With a sigh, Iris adjusted her hands onto her hips, and whispered under her breath, "He's such a child!"

Cilan chuckled slightly, staying calm, and looked up towards the sky. "He never seems to lose his enthusiasm…"

Iris sighed. "Whatever, let's go catch up to him before he does something even more childish!"

"You mean save him the embarrassment?" Cilan questioned playfully, looking at her from the corner of his eye, and winked slightly.

Iris looked at him puzzled for a moment, but shrugged it off, and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, let's go find him now!"

Cilan nodded. "As you wish…"

When they were both about to advance forward, a hazy white fog had blocked their vision, and a gasp of shock escaped out of Iris's mouth.

"W-What is this?" Iris questioned somewhat frightened under her breath.

A certain unknown voice was abruptly heard from the distance and it caused shivers to rush down Iris's spine. Cilan on the other hand, seemed to be unaffected by this unknown voice and stood there nonchalantly.

"It sounds like the voice of the forest!" Iris exclaimed dramatically.

"Please don't fill my ears with this unscientific garbage again," Cilan remarked playfully, covering his ears, and his signature smirk formed on his lips.

Iris felt a growl escape her mouth at hearing his comment and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she flashed him a scowl.

"Well, what do you think it is, Mr. Know-It-All?" Iris asked him annoyed and looked at him.

"Well, the voice was probably just a Pokémon's cry and I'm assuming the fog is probably from a Pokémon's attack of some sort. I think my assumptions are logical enough, don't you agree?" Cilan replied casually, keeping the tone of his voice calm but playful at the same time.

"Ugh! I think you're impossible!" Iris groaned in irritation and shook her head.

The young girl crossed her arms stubbornly and turned the opposite away from him.

_I can't believe that I called this jerk a gentleman once! Unreal! _Iris thought in frustration with a huff escaping from her mouth.

They stood there for the next few seconds in silence.

"I suggest we get going, after all, Ash must be miles away from us already… Well, unless you're scared of this so called spirit of the forest…" Cilan teased and chuckled.

Iris felt her body jump, now clenching both of her fists, feeling her cheeks grow a crimson red, and she turned around towards him quickly.

"I am not scared!" Iris denied fiercely.

"Well, let's get going then before this fog gets worse," Cilan suggested and still had that smirk on his face.

Iris gulped looking back at the fog and grew slightly nervous. Cilan was looking at her, seeing the nervous expression on her face, and his smirk grew even huger. Iris glanced over towards him, a tiny bit surprised to see him already staring at her, and she backed away from him quickly.

"W-What? QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Iris exploded infuriated while she felt her face turning a crimson red.

"You sure you're not frightened?" Cilan asked in a playful tone.

"O-Of course I'm not!" Iris stuttered.

Suddenly, the unknown voice was heard from the distance again, causing Iris to jump, and she instantly clenched onto Cilan's arm in fear.

Cilan stood there calmly, still smirking, and looked at Iris who was now clenching onto his arm.

Iris finally realized what action she just did and blushed of embarrassment. She immediately let go of his arm and crossed her arms with great speed, avoiding eye contact.

_**Author Note: I was bored, so I wrote this, and I'm using the English names. I had to type this ever since I saw the fourteenth episode, since Iris and Dento had a lot of interaction in that episode. **_

_**Well, I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or if I should update some more. I'll leave it up to you guys, so please review, and tell me what you think of this, if you think I should update again or not, ect. **_

_**Well, thanks so much. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're really a horrible liar, Iris."

"Shut up! I-I was just startled, that's all!" Iris countered embarrassed.

"Whatever you say…" Cilan mumbled under his breath and sighed.

The fog had abruptly subsided and both of them had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"That's weird how it would just go away so quickly…" Iris whispered to herself and a fierce expression showed on her face.

"Well, we should get going considering Ash might hurt himself in the process with trying to capture this Pokémon, knowing him and his hasty personality…" Cilan told Iris in his usual smooth voice and closed his eyes.

Iris nodded and the same fierce expression remained on her face. "Alright!"

Her stomach had suddenly growled for food and both of their sweat dropped.

"Or we could have lunch first…" Cilan muttered awkwardly, trying not to laugh, and grinned.

"Y-Yeah!" Iris agreed and laughed nervously.

Cilan rummaged through his backpack, trying to search for something editable to eat; however, he was unsuccessful at finding anything that could be eaten.

"Hm…. It seems Ash has eaten the last of our food…" Cilan told Iris slowly, trying to remain calm, and he closed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"He's such a kid, I swear! Well, that's okay! I can just go find some berries or something!" Iris assured him with confidence in her voice and clenched her fists.

Cilan didn't seem so comfortable with her idea. "Well, I wouldn't want you getting lost or anything, especially since that fog can form at anytime again."

"Awe, you worried about me? Don't worry, you have no idea how many forests I've explored before, I'll be perfectly fine!" Iris told him giggling and added with a smirk, "Unless you're trying to tell me that you're scared to stay here alone because of the spirits."

Cilan chuckled. "How can I be frightened when they are simply not real? Besides, look who is talking, you're the one who was afraid a few moments ago."

Iris blushed of embarrassment. "I was not!"

"You're just as stubborn as Ash sometimes…" Cilan remarked with a sigh.

"Don't compare to me that kid!" Iris hissed and glared at her green haired companion.

Cilan only sighed.

"Humph! Whatever, I'll just go find some food now! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Iris stated hastily and sprinted deeper into the forest.

For the next ten minutes, Iris searched each bush that was near her, and she stayed near where Cilan was located at. She had successfully found an enormous amount of berries and fruit.

She found her way back towards Cilan and saw that he had the table prepared.

"I'm back!" Iris announced perkily and giggled once she placed all of goods on the table.

"You found an enormous amount of food, didn't you now?"

Cilan flashed a smile towards her and she returned the smile.

"Well, of course I did!" Iris replied in a cocky tone while gently placing a clenched fist onto her chest and she closed her hazel colored eyes.

Cilan smiled in response and started to organize the ingredients on the table.

Iris sat down on the left side of the table, across from Cilan, and smiled.

In silence, he started to chop up some of the fruit, and started to cook as he stood up.

Iris was watching him silently as she continued to blink innocently and she suddenly asked, "Hey, how do you carry that huge table in your backpack?"

"Well, it's a foldable table, so I think that pretty much summarizes everything," Cilan replied casually and kept his emerald orbs looking down towards the food that was being cooked in his frying pan.

"Oh okay! I just never paid attention to how you ever put it away or how you even took it out," Iris admitted slightly embarrassed and giggled nervously.

"It's alright. No one really does honestly…" Cilan mumbled, still engrossed with his cooking, and smiled.

"I guess I was just too busy lecturing Ash!" Iris laughed and Cilan silently laughed.

"It appears so…" was Cilan's response and his dishes were finally ready.

He placed the cooked fruit onto the plates neatly.

The sommeliar picked up Iris's plate and walked over towards her. He served the food to her like a professional and ran his fingers through his hair gracefully. "Enjoy."

Iris felt her mouth melt at just seeing the sight of the delicious looking food and she squealed. Without any hesitation, she started to eat her dish happily, feeling her cheeks turn pink, and she looked at Cilan. "Thank you so much! You're the best when it comes to cooking, Cilan!"

"Thank you, like I said before, your comment means a lot to me," Cilan thanked her politely and smiled sweetly at her.

"You're welcome! Yeah, Axew should totally try this-"Iris couldn't finish her sentence once she had realized that she didn't feel her precious Pokémon in her hair anymore.

"A-Axew, where are you? AXEW!" Iris called for her Pokémon in panic but there was no reply and Iris kept calling out for her Pokémon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Axew is with Ash," Cilan reassured in a soft, genuine, and comforting tone.

"T-That's what I'm worried about! Axew is with ASH!"

Cilan sighed.

"B-But, what if Axew isn't with Ash? What if Axew got lost? What if-if…"

Iris's eyes started to tremble as she fought back tears and looked down towards her lap. It wasn't like her to cry at all, but for some reason, she just couldn't' help it. She was extremely worried about Axew and a tear slid down her cheek.

Cilan had a serious expression on his face as he walked towards Iris and stood in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and made his eyes level with hers, getting closer towards her face.

"I assure you wherever your Pokémon is, it's safe. Now please, there is no need to cry," Cilan told her in his usual captivating voice.

She felt her hazel eyes widened in shock and slightly blush once realizing their faces were somewhat close.

Iris looked away from him quickly and wiped away her tears. "T-Thanks, Cilan…"

"It was my pleasure," Cilan told her smoothly and he bowed.

He walked back towards his end of the table, sat down, and started to eat.

Iris watched Cilan eat in silence, having an innocent look on her face, and she didn't know why but she felt her cheeks turning pink again.

_It sure does feel weird without Ash around… It's just Cilan and I eating…alone…and, where I am going with this? _Iris thought embarrassed and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Cilan looked up at Iris and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!"

_**Author Note: Well, that's the end for this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Yeah, I guess I'll make this into a long story. **_

_**To those that reviewed, thank you all SO and I mean SO much. All of your reviews really meant so much to me and it did motivate me to update. I really appreciate. **_

_**Oh and, Happy Valentine's Day everybody! **_

_**Well, I'll update soon, please review, thanks so much!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Whatever you say…" Cilan mumbled under his breath and a sigh escaped his mouth.

"Trust me, I-I'm fine!" Iris reassured with a nervous laugh and then asked ecstatically, "Hey, what if we look in the trees for Ash and the others?"

Cilan furrowed his brow slightly, trying to absorb her words into his mind, and a serious expression was shown on his face.

"What do you mean, Iris?"

"We climb a high tree, then when were at the top, we could probably spot Ash around or something, duh!" Iris answered cockily and giggled.

As the purple haired girl was giggling, she sprinted towards a tree, and started to leap onto the thick tree branches with immense speed.

Cilan's sweat dropped as he watched the girl leap onto the tree branches and a frown appeared on his face.

"You should really stop doing that before you get hurt," Cilan warned her in concern.

Iris stopped leaping and stood proudly on one of the thick branches while a playful smile formed on her lips.

"Me? Hurt? Please, only Ash could possibly get hurt with tree climbing! I'm an expert when it comes to these kinds of things! Now come on, start climbing Cilan!"

He avoided eye contact with her and rubbed his head slightly embarrassed. "Err… Climbing isn't one of my best qualities…."

"Don't tell me you're scared! I swear, you act more feminine than I do! Even Ash is able climb a stupid tree, even though he falls most of the time, but still!" Iris stated to the green haired male with a playful giggle.

"As I said before, you two seem to have a certain flavor…" Cilan remarked but with slight bitterness in his voice and he looked away from Iris.

Iris gave Cilan a puzzled look as she felt her cheeks heat slightly.

"W-What are you talking about? WE DO NOT!" Iris denied infuriated.

_Cilan sure is acting weird. He said that about Ash and I before, but he said it playfully, now he just seems… Annoyed? _Iris thought to herself in confusion and she sighed.

"Look, if your just scared, admit it!" Iris told Cilan with a sigh.

"I am not!" Cilan retorted angrily and he seemed rather aggravated.

"Well, come up here then Mr. I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything!" Iris provoked and adjusted her hands onto her hips.

Cilan wanted to scowl but he kept his cool and he ran his fingers through his emerald hair.

"I don't like the idea of this… You should really get down before you fall, Iris."

Iris laughed. "Please, like I would fall! Now quit changing the subject and come on-"

As Iris was talking, her foot slipped, and she fell off the branch.

While Iris was falling to the ground, she of course screamed, even though she didn't want to, and Cilan had quickly caught her with much style.

He held her bridal style as a smirk was forming onto his lips and he closed his jade eyes. Iris looked up at him innocently and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She could have sworn she saw sparkles surrounding them.

"Told you…" Cilan whispered into her ear, which made shivers rush down Iris's spine, and she blushed of embarrassment.

"T-This is the first time this has happened to me, so shut up!" Iris defended, trying to fight off the blush that showed on her face, and she scowled at him.

"Instead of insulting me, shouldn't you be thanking me?" Cilan remarked in his usual smooth tone while opening his eyes, smirking at her, and chuckled.

"Fine, t-thank you, now put me down!" Iris demanded furiously and was still blushing of embarrassment.

Cilan smirked as he put her down gently and Iris brushed herself off.

Iris sighed. "I hope Axew is okay…"

"Like I said before, I'm sure Axew is just fine," Cilan reassured.

She sighed once more. "Yeah, yeah… Well, we should continue to look for Ash and Axew!"

Cilan nodded and his reply was, "Alright."

The mysterious fog had once appeared again as the two of them gasped in unison.

"It's the spirits again!" Iris gasped in horror and a fierce expression was now shown on her face.

Cilan sighed as he slapped his hand to his face.

"Here we go again…"

_**Author Note: Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Well, thank you all for reading this story and for reviewing it, it really does mean a lot to me, not to mention that it makes my day.**_

_**Well, I'll update when I can, and please review if you can!**_

_**Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rain had abruptly poured down upon the two traveling companions. It drenched the two in water, soaking all of their clothes, their hair, and everything that surrounded them.

Iris let out a shriek as the rain was quickly pouring down harder on them and her eyes were closed tightly.

"The spirits are angry!" Iris cried, trying to shield herself from getting wet, but failed.

Cilan rolled his eyes and a tiny sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Let's find some shelter before the weather worsens!" Cilan insisted in a serious tone while squinting his eyes repeatedly, trying to keep them open.

"I-I can't!" Iris yelled weakly and there was a slight annoyance in her voice.

The rain was pouring down so hard that Iris couldn't even open her eyes and her body trembled. In a matter of seconds, the rain started to pour down even harder, and Iris almost fell to the ground.

Cilan growled as he grabbed her hand and the two started to sprint into the mist that Iris was frightened to go into a few moments ago.

Iris had finally opened her eyes as they sprinted more into the forest and she yelled while panting, "This is all of your fault, Cilan! The spirits are upset with you!"

"How is this my error?"

"Because you're a non-believer!" Iris replied dramatically as the two continued to run through the rain and range was building up inside the young girl.

"I really doubt this is my fault considering I saw the weather report saying it was going to rain sometime this week at the last Pokémon Center we were in, and even if these spirits were real, I think they wouldn't waste their time with my tiny comments!" Cilan remarked panting and the two continued to run.

"Well I don't remember you ever watching the weather report!" Iris retorted.

"You weren't with me at the time!"

"You're in denial, Cilan!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken since you're the one in denial, Iris!"

"No you!"

"You!"

Cilan sighed as they continued to sprint and he muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm arguing with a female…"

"What did you say?" Iris asked quickly, not hearing him, and a scowl showed on her face as she growled.

"Nothing of importance…" Cilan replied with a sigh.

The two came to a halt when they were both now standing in front of a tiny cave and both panted.

Both exchanged glances, then looked down towards their locked hands, and blushed. Iris quickly snapped her hand away from his and looked the other way.

"D-Don't just stand there! Let's go in there already!" Iris yelled at him hastily, trying to ignore what had just happened, and she sprinted into the cave.

Cilan frowned as he walked into the cave as well.

Her body wobbled as she tried to walk forward; however, she was shivering immensely as she held her arms and she slowly sat down against the wall of the cave.

Cilan saw this and sat down next to her.

They were both extremely soaked.

Iris's hair was so damped that it was ridiculously straight. Her purple bangs that usually were placed neatly on her forehead were now almost covering her eyes and her pigtails that usually were sticking up had now remained down.

Cilan's hair was extremely damped as well. The part of his hair that usually stood up was now covering his forehead, almost seeing as if he had side bangs.

Both of them then looked at each other and laughed.

"Your hair looks funny!" Iris teased him with a giggle.

"I could say the same towards you," Cilan replied with a chuckle.

Iris suddenly sneezed and she started to shiver.

As Cilan saw this, his emerald eyes widened in concern, and he took off the backpack from his back. He started to rummage through his backpack and pulled out a sky blue blanket.

An annoyed expression showed on Iris's face as she muttered, "What else is in that backpack?"

Her hazel eyes had widened once Cilan had wrapped the sky blue blanket around her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Once he had finished wrapping the blanket around her, he went back to the same sitting position he was in before, and stared at the ground.

"W-What about you, don't you have a blanket, Cilan?" Iris questioned slightly nervous and she was trying to fight off the blush that tried to remain on her cheeks.

"It's the only one I have, sadly. Well, I can't just sit here and let a young lady like you be cold. I would never forgive myself if I didn't do anything to assist you," Cilan explained in a soft tone, still looking towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with her, and sighed.

Iris's eyes widen more as she whispered his name under her breath and a frown formed onto her lips.

"But we could always share the same blanket!" Iris told him trying to sound ecstatic.

"That's alright. I'll be fine, but thank you, I appreciate it, Iris."

Iris frowned. "You sure…?"

"I'm quite sure, trust me," Cilan assured her and flashed a grin towards her.

Iris sighed.

"Whatever you say…" Iris muttered with a sigh.

Her cheeks then had grown pink. "And um… Thanks… Cilan…"

"It was my pleasure," Cilan replied smoothly and closed his eyes.

Iris then looked back towards the cave's entrance and watched the raindrops collide with the ground.

"I wonder if Ash is okay…" Iris mumbled.

"I'm sure he is fine."

"But knowing how much of a kid he is, he probably got lost in this rain and-" Iris gasped dramatically as a fearful thought formed into her mind and she continued to speak, "And-and, what if Axew is lost in this rain too?"

Cilan sighed and Iris looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'm sure Axew is fine. A little rain won't do any harm towards anybody," Cilan comforted.

Iris sighed of relief.

"I guess I am over reacting a little bit… Sorry…" Iris apologized and looked down towards the ground.

"No, no, it's very understandable for a trainer to be worried about their Pokémon. In fact, it's a good thing that you're so worried, it shows that you have a lot of compassion and love towards your Pokémon," Cilan explained with a smile and closed his eyes.

Iris returned the smile and felt her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Thanks Cilan. So um… I know we usually don't talk much, but I wanted to ask this for awhile now… Weren't your brothers a little mad about you leaving the gym?"

"At first they were somewhat disappointed, but they understood. I don't regret my decision with traveling with you guys either, one of the best decisions of my life," Cilan admitted and laughed.

"Oh, well that's good…"

Iris flashed him a tiny smile.

"Are you interested in seeing a pacific gym, Iris?" Cilan asked her.

Iris hugged her knees and avoided eye contact with him.

"Not really… Well, I mean… I don't know…" Iris replied in a quiet tone but a hint of sadness could be heard in her voice.

"Are you okay, Iris?" Cilan questioned her concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine… I'm just… Never mind…"

"No it's okay, you can tell me, I'll-"

A bolt of unexpected lighting was heard that made the both of them jump and it also made Iris snuggle into Cilan's chest in fear.

Iris realized what action she had just done and she blinked repeatedly.

"S-Sorry! T-That just startled me!" Iris stuttered nervously and blushed of embarrassment as she quickly returned back to her sitting position.

"Don't worry, it's understandable. Now…what were you about to say?" Cilan asked, raising an eyebrow.

A depressed expression could be seen on the purple haired trainer's face and her eyes averted towards the ground.

"Forget I said anything. It's stupid."

"But Iris-"

"Forget it!"

_**Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I'm lazy…**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**You guys have any ideas what's wrong with Iris? If you guess correctly, I'll give you a Cilan doll :D**_

_**Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews, they really are my motivation, and they really do make my day, like no joke.**_

_**Well, I shall update when I can, and please review.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Iris hugged her knees, fighting tears that tried to escape from her trembling hazel eyes, and looked down towards the ground.

Cilan had an expression full of anguish and concern as his eyes were glued onto Iris. He scooted a tiny bit more closely towards her and Iris still didn't give him the eye contact he wanted to receive.

"Iris," he breathed and continued in a soft, caring, quiet, and pleading manner, "Please don't cry."

Iris furrowed her brow, still not looking at him with her eyes full of hurt, and replied stubbornly, "Shut up! I am not!"

His hand went on the side of her face, making her look into his eyes, and their eyes locked.

"You know you can tell me anything, Iris…" Cilan whispered, his face getting a tiny bit closer to hers, and Iris continued to stare into his eyes.

She felt as if she was in some sort of trance and the purple haired girl started to move her face closer towards his and closed her eyes.

"Oshawott!"

The two looked away from each other and their eyes were now glued on this Oshawott that stood outside the entrance of the cave.

"That must be Ash's Oshawott!" Iris exclaimed, standing up with great speed, and rushed over towards the water Pokémon with the blanket still wrapped around her.

Cilan sighed and whispered under his breath, "You shouldn't make such assumptions so soon…"

He stood and walked over towards Iris.

"Oshawott, where is Ash?" Iris questioned the Pokémon with a grin and bent down to its level.

.The Oshawott had a puzzled expression on its face, but it quickly formed into a mischievous one, and an immense amount of water had unleashed from its mouth.

Iris had avoided the attack; however, Cilan didn't.

The water gun attack had collided with Cilan pretty hard and the greened haired young man was now soaked once more.

The Pokémon chuckled and fled.

Iris sighed, grabbed his hand, and dragged Cilan back inside the cave since it was still raining.

She took the blanket off of her and wrapped it around Cilan.

"That was NOT Ash's Oshawott! That otter has now left an unsatisfying taste in my mouth!" Cilan said bitterly as he shivered and tried to dry himself off.

Iris laughed. "Oh please! You're just being all bitter because you got hit by some water!"

"Why do you always simply avoid attacks with suck ease?" Cilan questioned her with a frown and sighed.

"Because I'm a ninja, duh!" Iris replied cockily and giggled.

"…I'm not quite sure how to respond to that…" Cilan mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding, geez!" Iris told him playfully and laughed.

"Well, anyways, this situation seems to bring out an unsatisfying flavor towards me…" Cilan complained and sighed.

"Could you please stop it with the flavor thing? I don't know what you're talking about most of the time, no offense!"

"It's quite understandable how a person like you wouldn't understand my dialogue," Cilan remarked with a smirk, closing his eyes.

Iris glared at him. "… A person like me, eh? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just stating the truth," was Cilan's reply.

"Whatever. At least I don't have green hair," Iris teased and chuckled mischievously.

"At least I don't have the same hair that has the same color of a Muk's sludge."

A huge gasp escaped from Iris's mouth as she clenched her fists infuriated. "YOU WHAT? OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE, YOU GIRLY GUY! Your hair is the same color as puke for your information!"

"But my hair is also the color of the beautiful grass, trees, and leafs that surround us!" Cilan replied in a graceful tone, swaying around in a circle smoothly, and he ran his fingers through his hair with much style as pink sparkles surrounded him.

An annoyed expression showed on Iris's face and she twitched.

"You sure you're a guy?" she questioned in an annoyed tone and adjusted her hands onto her hips.

Cilan winked at her.

"I'm 100% male."

Iris sighed.

"More like 20%..."

Author Note: XD Sorry for the wait, this chapter is such an epic fail on my part, haha.

Iris's issue will be revealed later in the story!

Thank you ALL so much for all of your reviews! It really IS my motivation to update and it just well…makes me feel all fuzzy and warm and happy inside! So thank you!

Well, I'm typing this late at night, so bare with me people XD

Thank you all so much, I'll update soon, and please review!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A dramatic gasp escaped from Cilan's mouth as his emerald orbs widened in shock.

"I'm deeply insulted! How could you say such a hurtful thing? I AM 100% male!"

A smug smirked formed on Iris's lips.

"Then how come you're always winking at Ash then, eh?"

"I just winked at you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What are you trying to say, Iris?"

Iris sighed and muttered, "I think you already know…"

"But I need a little more clarification."

"I think you need to be manlier!" Iris snapped but a hint of playfulness could be heard in her voice and she adjusted her hands onto her hips.

"What? I am very manly!" Cilan fumed.

Iris rolled her eyes and chuckled. "…I don't think manly guys spin gracefully around in circles while speaking…"

"W-Well, some do. I just happen to be unique compared to the other men in this world," Cilan countered with a smirk and closed his eyes.

Iris's sweat dropped as an annoyed expression could be seen on her face.

"Yes…very unique…" Iris muttered sarcastically.

"Do I sense a sarcasm tongue?" Cilan acknowledged.

"Nope, it's only the truth!" Iris answered playfully and closed her eyes while giggling silently.

"Why I never!" Cilan huffed dramatically and crossed his arms.

"That's something a girl would say," Iris remarked with a smirk.

"Correction, that's something I would say," Cilan corrected smoothly and Iris's right eye twitched.

Iris sighed. "You simply won't listen to the facts."

"I'm sorry to say but your data or info is false. That is just your state of opinion."

"Not really…" Iris muttered and another sigh escaped from her mouth.

"You're very ignorant at times, you know?"

"Whatever! We need to find Ash already!" Iris thundered and looked away from him as a 'humph' escaped her mouth.

"You seemed to be very worried about him…" he mumbled quietly, able to see pain in his eyes, and looked down towards the ground.

Iris turned around in range, her cheeks turning slightly red, and she roared, "Please, I'm not! I'm just saying we should find him since Axew is possibly with him!"

"Sure…"

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! GAH! What is your problem?"

"…It's nothing of importance right now…" Cilan responded quietly and Iris could hear the depression in his voice.

"No tell me! What is it?" Iris pleaded anxiously.

"No."

Iris groaned. "Whatever, fine… Yeah, I wonder if Ash is even looking for us, probably not since he's so dense! He probably forgot about us! He's such a kid!"

"I'm sure he's not that dense…"

Iris glared at Cilan as her hazel eyes grew wide and moved closer towards him.

Both of her hands abruptly grabbed onto Cilan's shirt as she started to lift him up while shaking him and screamed, "WHEN HE FIRST MET ME HE THOUGHT I WAS A POKEMON AND THREW A POKEBALL AT MY HEAD! DOES THAT NOT SOUND DENSE TO YOU?"

"Well, that is understandable… Considering you…"

Her face heated up quickly in anger. "CONSIDERING WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE A POKEMON?"

"Well…" Cilan chuckled silently as he looked away from her and smirked.

"CILAN!"

"Your hair is…different than the average female's hair…"

"Oh and you act as if your hair isn't weird looking? YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE THE TOP OF A FREAKING CHICKEN'S HEAD!"

She then dropped Cilan and a big thud was heard as he collided with the ground.

"Humph! You've got some guts for talking to ME like that, Cilan!"

He groaned as he rubbed his head and stood up, still having the blanket wrapped around him.

The rain had suddenly stopped and the sun shinned down upon the land immensely.

Both of them looked outside and walked out of the cave.

Both of them gasped of happiness at seeing the sun and the bright blue sky.

"Ah, the sunlight sure does allow me to think of unique flavors and the sun's rays also allow me to absorb countless amounts of energy into my body!" Cilan exclaimed smoothly, spinning around in slow motion, and pink sparkles surrounded him.

As he was spinning, Iris was smirking as she was doing the same action as Cilan from behind, mimicking him, and she laughed softly.

He quickly turned around and scowled at her. "Are you mocking me?"

"Nope!" Iris laughed and insisted, "Hey, you should totally join ballet! You would look good in a tutu!"

Cilan's face turned extremely neon red of frustration as steam came out of his ears and before he could reply, they both heard a Pokémon's cry.

"Huh?" they both said in unison and turned around to only see nothing there.

"That could be Axew!" Iris cried dramatically and she started to sprint deeper into the forest.

"Iris, wait!" Cilan shouted from the distance and started to run after her.

Iris ignored Cilan's words and continued to sprint; however, she tried to stop once she was standing on a cliff that would lead into a river with a harsh current.

She gasped since she tripped, starting to fall off the cliff, and fear had consumed her as she screamed in horror.

Her screams came to an end when she felt someone grabbed her hand and she looked up to see that her savior was Cilan.

He was struggling with lifting her up though and anger had consumed her.

"COME ON! AREN'T YOU TEN TIMES TALLER THAN ME? CAN'T YOU FIND THE STRENGHT TO PULL ME UP?"

Cilan twitched, thinking of cruel things to say back to her; however, he didn't say them.

He finally was able to pull her up, but…

Iris had landed on top of him and the two were both blushing.

"Isn't it usually the man on top of the woman?" Cilan questioned her awkwardly and blushed at once realizing what he just said out loud.

Iris blushed slightly and sighed.

"I guess I'm the man in this relationship..."

Author Note: Another epic fail haha! Their gender roles have switched XD

Thank you for the awesome reviews, I know it's a fast update but…please tell me your thoughts about this chapter by reviewing, please!

Thank you for ALL of your awesome reviews! I love you guys!

Well, I shall update when I can, and please review!

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

The growl from her stomach broke the awkwardness in the air and Iris got off of Cilan quickly.

She helped Cilan up and mumbled under her breath, "I'm hungry…"

Cilan stood up straight, brushing himself off, adjusting his bowtie, and closed his eyes slowly.

"Are you…in love then?" Cilan asked quietly, his eyes remaining closed, and the tone of his voice seemed so serious but Iris could tell he was just teasing her.

Her body jumped slightly, feeling her cheeks take on the color of a crimson red, and she shook her head in denial. "What are you talking about?"

A smirk appeared on his face once she paused to hear a reply from him and his eyes still remained closed as he crossed his arms. "If I do recall, I remember that you said that love makes you hungry. So, that's why I press the question."

Iris's face flushed more as tiny gasp escaped her mouth and she shook her head stubbornly.

"WHAT? NO! Well, yeah, seeing others in love makes me hungry, but not when it comes to me!" Iris clarified with much frustration in her voice and her cheeks remained a crimson red.

"Ah, I see… So, have you ever been in love Iris?" Cilan asked her in his smooth voice, opening his eyes, and he stared down at Iris.

Iris's mouth hung open as she took a step back timidly and blushed.

"W-Why do you care?" Iris stuttered, trying to show the fierceness in her voice, but trying to hide the nervousness in it at the same time.

Cilan put a finger on Iris's forehead with a smirk forming onto his lips and replied playfully, "Just curious."

As soon as his finger made contact with her forehead, chills ran down her spine, and she swiped his finger away from her forehead.

"What is with you today?" Iris demanded while adjusting her hands onto her hips and scowled.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever do you mean, Iris?" Cilan asked gently with a smirk and closed his eyes.

Iris's sweat dropped as a sigh escaped her mouth and she muttered, "You really are a pain…"

She then looked straight ahead, seeing a gigantic apple tree facing them, and her hazel eyes sparkled in admiration.

"Wow, how did we not see that tree, Cilan?"

Cilan looked straight ahead, examining the tree, and sniffed the air. "Ah, so many dishes I can make with these apples, and not to mention flavors."

An annoyed expression could be seen on Iris's face. "Is all you ever think about is cooking food?"

Cilan turned to look at Iris and winked at her. "Hey, I don't have to cook for you, you know."

Iris's body jumped, feeling herself blush slightly, and she gulped.

"Uh, yeah, sorry…" Iris apologized while laughing nervously.

Emogla abruptly came out of her poke ball, revealing a mischievous look on her face, and rushed over towards the apple tree.

Iris's eyes grew wide and she shouted, "Emogla get back here!"

Emogla brushed off Iris's words and leaped onto one of the branches of the tree.

The purple haired trainer scowled as she adjusted her hands onto her hips and called in a demanding tone, "Now Emogla!"

Emogla continued to ignore her trainer and started eating a bunch of apples.

Iris sighed as she let her arms hang while looking down towards the ground and mumbled innocently, "It's hopeless…"

Cilan turned to Iris and grinned. "Not quite."

The ground suddenly started to shake and huge thuds could be heard from the distance.

The two humans tried to keep their balance as Cilan almost fell; however, Iris pulled him up.

Iris then looked up towards Emogla in the tree and grew worried.

"Emogla please get down!" Iris pleaded and rushed over towards the tree.

Just about when Iris was about to climb a tree, a Beartic appeared from behind the tree, and stomped over towards Iris.

Fear had immediately struck Iris as her body started shiver and she felt paralyzed. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth hung open speechlessly and she took a tiny step back.

_W-Whats a Beartic doing here in a area like this? _ Iris thought frighten.

The wild Beartic roared, lifting up its right arm in the air, preparing to use a Slash attack on Iris.

Cilan's eyes widened at seeing this scene.

"Iris!" Cilan screamed fiercely and he sprinted in front of her just as the Beartic was moving its arm.

"Cilan!" Iris cried as the Beartic slashed Cilan's arm instead and he fell to the ground while holding his arm in pain.

Cilan groaned in pain as an expression full of anguish could be seen on his face while his eyes were struggling to open and he bit his lip.

Iris gasped as she sat down and gently held her injured companion.

"Cilan, a-are you okay?" Iris asked panicking and her hazel eyes trembled.

He coughed, trying his best to smile at her, and nodded.

She then saw that blood was starting flow out of Cilan's arm as he held it and her eyes widened.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Iris shrieked, trying to fight back tears, and she shook her head.

"EMOGLAAAA!"

The two of them looked up to see that Emogla had a serious expression on her face and she used to the move Attract on Beartic.

The ice-type's eyes instantly turned into pink hearts and stared at Emogla in infatuation.

"Emogla!" Iris exclaimed happily as her eyes sparkled.

"GLA!" Emogla unleashed a powerful Discharge on the Beartic and the ice-type Pokémon fell to the ground.

The huge Pokémon cried out in pain as it lied on the ground and Emogla unleashed another Discharge on the bear-like Pokémon.

Beartic stood back up, but was still in love with Emogla, and the flying squirrel Pokémon threw an apple at Beartric's forehead by swinging her tail like a baseball bat at the bear.

As soon as the apple made contact with Beartic's forehead, the ice-type immediately fell to the ground, and fainted.

Iris's eyes lit up as she looked up at Emogla that was now standing a tree branch.

"Emogla you did it!"

Emogla looked down at her trainer for a moment and then quickly turned around to eat an apple.

Iris sighed as her sweat dropped and she then looked back down to Cilan.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked him innocently.

"I'll be alright," Cilan replied weakly as he tried his best to stand while holding his arm and he almost fell back again; however, Iris caught him.

"No don't move, Cilan!"

"I assure you that I'll be-"

"If you move too much, you'll lose a lot of blood!"

"Iris-"

"No!" Iris shouted, tears running down her cheeks, and she shook her head.

Cilan frowned and whispered gently, "Iris…"

"This is my fault! If I wasn't scared of ice-types then you would be okay and…" Iris couldn't finish her sentence and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Enduring the pain, Cilan wrapped his arms around Iris's small frame, and pulled her into a hug.

A smiled crept onto his lips as he whispered gently, "I would have saved you either way…"

Iris's eyes widened as she felt her heart flutter and tried her best to fight back tears.

She started to feel the blood from his arm drip onto her shoes and that made a tear slid down her cheek.

"You dork… Thank you…"

Author Note: Yes, I finally updated! It's weird though, because I'm sick, and I felt like in the writing mood, so I started typing.

Anyways… Gosh, I'm so SORRY for not updating in like forever! I had a lot of stuff going on and my computer is slow and I'm a lazy butt-

And yeah, you get the picture…

Oh yeah, reviewers, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! If I didn't reply to your review through private messaging, I'm sorry because my computer is rather slow, and I had no time to reply to some of them. Thank you all so much though! Every single review really does make my day! I really do appreciate it!

Yeah, if you guys have been keeping up with the Anime, I used some Anime references in here, like Iris saying that love makes her hungry, that's from episode 32, I think, and Iris is scared of ice-types so yeah.

Well, thank you all for reading!

I'll update when I can!

Thanks again!


End file.
